Titan
by SnakeX21
Summary: An elite soldier, betrayed by those who created him. Now he seeks to kill them. Snake, the Sly Serpent of Death in Eden's garden, a proclaimed Titan, embarks on an epic quest to save the past from becoming his terrible future and get revenge...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Only the dead have seen the end of war." -Plato

In the beginning, there were thirteen. Thirteen shadows. In the year 2080, _they_ came to us. From where, no one knows. Some have predictions, but they were silenced. They came, and then we never saw them again. Years later, advanced research in Artificial Intelligence made a major breakthrough, and was taken to new levels; life. Robots, Mechs, Cyborgs, Androids--they were all amongst us--they served us, worked for us, and fought for us. For nearly half a century, we all co-existed in peace. Then, in 2132, new races were discovered; elves, dwarves, orcs, faeries, demons, angels, all sorts of creatures from myths and legends. The humans and machines deemed them The Plagus Races. At first, things around the globe became shaky and uneasy, as political and economical tensions rose between the new races. Disaster struck eight years later after the world was calm and prosperous. Seven nuclear bombs were detonated in the United Nations HQ, Washington D.C., Moscow, London, Beijing, Tokyo, and Cairo. Nearly all world leaders were annihilated in the massive attack. Soon after, the fires of chaos and anarchy erupted and engulfed the world. Humans were quick to place the blame upon the machines; with only a few of their own leaders killed in the attack. With the world in chaos, thirteen nations came together unified, creating the Grand Republic Nations.

In opposition to their organic counterparts, the machines created an all superior overlord to lead them; The Evermind. Once alive, the Evermind established all machines under one flag and nation, deeming it the Coalition of Axis Powers. Soon after, in 2150 the Axis Powers began taking land illegally from the Republic. Shortly afterwards the GRN declared war against the Axis Powers. With what was left of the United States and European Union, they managed to stay neutral as the war between the two superpowers quickly spread and engulfed the world. Nation after nation joined the war, whether by force, or choice. Ten years into the war, many factions had formed within the Plagus Races, rebelling against the main government, joining either the GRN or Axis Powers. The remaining formed the Confederate Union, and then soon found themselves quickly drawn into the war. World War III was then declared upon the world. Then _they_ came again. In 2165, the capitols of the United States, European Union, Confederate Union, Axis Powers and GRN were completely wiped out by plasma-nuclear explosions from the sub-terrains of the earth. Quickly afterwards, _they_ came from the bellows of the earth. The Chimera were now amongst the world. The war was taken to new levels and heights as the technology rendered that of earths feeble. As millions upon millions continued to die, a new breakthrough in technology came in 2170, when GRN spies found the secret to the Chimeras war machine; cloning. Within the next year all sides of the war were able to mass produce soldiers within weeks. Casualties rose to the billions. As the war progressed on for another decade, a group had formed with members from all sides. From political figures and military commanders to scientists and soldiers. They called themselves: The League of Shadows...

In 2180, Project: X21 began. For the next ten years the League would pull all of their resources to fund the project. Several attempts to foil the project were made by the Axis, Confederacy, and Chimeras; but all failed. Eventually, at the start of the year 2200 their soldier and project was complete. They codenamed him, Snake…

...like the Sly Serpent of Death in Eden's Garden.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-X21**

"Go, go, go!"

Gunfire and constant explosions could be heard in the distance. It'd get close a couple of times here and there. As Sergeant Eversman yelled out, even through the overpowering sound of the explosions, everyone moved alongside of the wall of the building. The wall was a tannic beige color, with an Arabic design. Though they were in Southeast Asia, in the newly formed Islamic Union of the Confederate Union in the once countries of Afghanistan, Kazakhstan, Tjuebekistan.

The soldiers surrounded the door, then kicked it straight off its hinges. They swarmed in quickly, and secured the perimeter. Too easy...

Something wasn't right...

Suddenly they heard footsteps at the door way, turning in its direction, aiming straight at it.

"Easy men, it's only Snake." Eversman told them stepping between them all.

They lowered their rifles, new DC-8 Electric Carbines. These new rifles were based off of the old M8 Carbine from the 21st Century, but carried different ammo cartridges. 6.5x28mm.

Snake walked a bit towards them, eyeing the room and the stairs. His deep blue eyes shone through his lengthy jet black hair. His bandanna covered his forehead adding a bit of shadow to his eyes. Hell all of his clothing was dark colored. His Kevlar vest, gloves, belt, boots, pads and even his OctoCamo Suit. He held his carbine in one hand as he began to walk up the stairs, then signaled the team to search the rest of the building. They quickly spread out and scoured the building from top to bottom. Slowly walking to the edge of a window at the end of the room, peering outside, he spotted a small group of militants running through the back alleyway. Immediately he raised his carbine and fired a burst of shots. One of the men fell quickly as the others got away. Hearing the shots fired the team quickly rushed to where it came from. Finding Snake still standing, their tension eased slightly, but not much.

"Tangos in the alleyway." Snake said as he briskly walked down the stairs.

Immediately called up on the radio.

"Basher Five-Nine, this is Charlie Thirteen, over. We've got rats in the alleyway, 134 to 68 bearing northeast, over."

Seconds later, they replied back.

"Roger that Charlie Thirteen. Sending in a Cherokee, over."

"Roger that. Charlie Thirteen out, over."

Snake then signaled them to move out as the sound of artillery fired off in the background. Minutes later as the team moved from cover to cover in the death filled streets, artillery explosions caught near them, in front of their location. Some buildings quickly crumbled to dust and debris. Immediately afterwards, they advanced. Once they came to the small alleyway, they took up cover against the walls. Sergeant Eversman peered around the corner of the rotten, beige colored wall, when suddenly bullets hit the wall. TICK, TICK, TICK! Eversman reacted simply by grabbing a grenade and pulling the pin.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled out as he threw it into the alleyway.

Once it exploded they quickly tried to advance, but were stopped in their tracks as a M148 Black Land Armored Mechanized Unit appeared before them. It was a GRN Mech Unit! As it caught sight of Snake and his men, it quickly opened fire, its 12.7millimeter Gatling gun firing piercing round after piercing round at them at nearly over 1,500 rounds per minute. Two of Snake's men fell once the bullets were fired; the rest quickly took cover. Militiamen quickly pressed forward, trying to advance on the Republican commando team. Retaliating, Snake and his men opened fire upon them, ceasing the enemies advance.

"Basher-Five Nine, where is that damn air support!?"

"Charlie Thirteen, the cavalry is on its way hang in there for a couple of more minutes!"

"A few more minutes and we'll be dead you fucking twit!" Snake said, chunking the radio headset down, as he resumed fire at the enemy.

As the stalemate firefight pressed on, soldiers falling left and right, the sound of helicopter blades could be heard pounding through the air in the distance. Coming closer and closer. Soon the helicopter was overhead, an AH-69 Cherokee Stealth Attack Helicopter. It hovered itself behind the militia's position, then opened fire with its 20 millimeter auto-cannon. The Mech Unit tried to aim it's .50 caliber Gatling cannons at the helicopter, but it was too slow. Two 70millimeter Screech Rockets were fired, hitting the Unit dead on, destroying it completely. With the militia men distracted by the air support, Snake and his men unloaded the rest of their clips upon the unorganized soldiers, killing them all within seconds. The pilot gave a quick salute to Snake and his men.

"RTB Echo-One."

"Roger that, Basher-Five Nine, over. RTB." The pilot responded.

Afterwards they rounded up the wounded and counted the dead, then called in a Medi-Evac. Two of the remaining six soldiers stayed behind to help tend to and guard the wounded. The four that were left, excluding Snake and Eversman, decided to continue the operation to hunt down and kill Prince Hassad.

The team traveled across the city, hiding behind every bit of cover as battle within the city and besiegement carried on. Eventually they rendezvous with Alpha Team from the 82nd Airborne Division, near the center of the city where Intel said the war lord was located. Intense fighting could be heard nearby, most likely the 1st Infantry and 1st Armored Core besieging the City Hall. Soon they reached the west part of the town center. The City Hall was fortified and barricaded beyond what they thought originally. Still, that didn't stop the Armored Core from trying to destroy the building or soften it up a bit.

"Insert through the west and south ends. Watch for snipers and scouts. The enemy cannot know we are here. Our objective is to take Hassad alive, or dead." Snake whispered to them over the KODEK.

They stealth fully moved in with precision, concealing themselves in each little bit of shadow and cover. As they made their way inside, they noticed no guards. Maybe too preoccupied with the battle...

In the darkness, death awaited them silently...

They continued to move throughout the buildings far ends, when suddenly militiamen appeared from the shadows ambushing them. Two of Snake's men fell, as they rest of combined team took cover. Gunfire from both sides immediately followed afterwards. More and more soldiers were falling, and Snake was beginning to run out of ammo. Though, he could feel a burning sensation within his hands, seeing a 

slight aura around them. Was it possible that he had the prestige myth-ridden Traits of History? Only certain individuals are found with these powers, and are they are very rare to find. Click! Click!

"Shit..." He was out.

He quickly ducked behind the table flipped over in front of him. The aura was becoming more, and more. He tightened his hands, forming fists as the burning sensational feeling became more. The he released his hands, with forms of dark blue colored energy, appearing within the palms of his hands. He looked around seeing his team and Sergeant Eversman dead around him. Suddenly a rush of anger swelled within him. The energy became even more. He stood up, looking directly into the eyes of one of the ambush men, as he released the energy from his hands, the dark blue energy shooting outwards in straight beams. The beams hit, then exploded, killing them instantly. Turning around, he walked up the stairs, then once more released the energy at the wall before him, destroying it. Now he could feel control over the energy...

As the dust cleared, he passed through the hole in the wall. Somehow he could sense a large amount of energy force nearby. It was--intoxicating. Then, as two guards spotted him, ordering for his surrender, he quickly dispatched of them. Snapping ones neck, and then ripping the other in half. Literally...

He soon found his way to the source of where he felt this massive amount of energy come from, at the main office of the building.

_Come in my friend..._

The Arabic accented voice echoed throughout his head. Then the click of the door and it's opening movement as he reached for the door. Once he walked in, Hassad stood before him, dressed in traditional Arabic warrior clothing from that of the earlier 11th Century First Millennium. Turban, face mask, silk cloth vest, Arabic cloth pants, and combat boots. Two scimitars were sheathed upon his back.

"Come now Snake, don't be frightened." He said holding his hand before him, as if in a welcoming gesture.

"How do you know my name?" Snake asked.

Hassad simply pointed at his own cranium.

_I know you can hear me Snake, I can read your thoughts._

_**I can...but how?**_

___In due time...in due time, Warrior of the Garden._

A sinister laugh echoed in Snake's skull. Somehow he could feel control over anything in the room, as if he had the will power to move anything and everything in the room. He felt as if he could do it with his thoughts alone. Next thing he knew, the desk that was in front of him was now flying his way. He braced himself, ready to take the impact. Seconds later, not feeling anything hit him, he let his guard down seeing the table stopped in mid-air before him. He stopped it! He could feel a struggling force upon the table as he raised his hands, as if gripping something. Quickly he ducked and let go, as the table went flying past him, crashing into the wall.

"Ack!" He grunted, cringing his teeth as he felt a pressurizing force against his throat. He tried to force it away...

_You can't beat me Snake..._

"Rrraaagghhh!!" Snake roared out as he sent a blast of telekinetically energy at Hassad.

Hassad slid back a couple of feet. Once he opened his eyes, Snake was suddenly face-to-face with him.

"Hhhaaaa!" Snake lunged out his arms at Hassad, releasing a blast of energy at him. The blast sent Hassad through the wall, connecting with an explosion. Snake took a step forward, cautiously as he could still sense the Prince.

"Good Snake, good!" He said tauntingly.

With the dust beginning to clear, Hassad stood in the hole of the wall. Snake quickly dashed to him, in a foolish attempt to get him head on. Hassad easily countered, as he ducked down slightly, then lifted Snake up once he got to him, lifted him up, turned an entire one-hundred and eighty degrees around, then slammed him down to the ground. A perfect Spinebuster. As Hassad reached for Snake, he found two feet connecting with his face sending him back a bit, stumbling. Snake rolled back and up. He could feel more energy now. It was overwhelming; he had to release it! He could hear words within his head, ones he didn't even know! The energy was forming within his hands, at a particularly fast rate. He felt control, but it was too much. He channeled the energy as Hassad stood up rubbing his face.

"Ooooommmeeeeee..."

He could hear him.

"GGaaaaaa..."

He looked into Snake's eyes.

"Bi-MMUUUUU!!" Snake shot the energy from his hands, aimed dead on at his adversary. Hassad's eyes widened as the blast connecting with him, exploding massively, killing him instantly. Minutes later, as troops outside had finally captured the building; they could see Snake walking down the steps. He reached halfway as his eyes closed and his body collapsed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A Good Heart**

"How long has he been in there?"

"Nearly four hours straight..."

"Incredible."

"Ragh!" Snake grunted as he blocked the fist, bringing it down, then sweeping his right leg behind his opponents left. He fired a blast of energy into his opponents head, killing him instantly. Sensing a blast of energy coming towards him, he swung around, countering with his own. Though he didn't let go, and neither did the opponent.

The two beams locked together.

"RRaaagghhh!!"

More energy was thrusted into the beam, intensifying it. Sparks of energy shot off, hitting the ground with loud cracks of thunder. Snake took one hand off of the beam, controlling it and holding it still. With his free hand he shot out an arc of electricity. A counter of the same thing came at him. Now both attacks were locked against one another, as Snake now struggled to hold this amount of energy stable. As he walked forwards, so did that on the other side. Then Snake was face-to-face with it. Doppelganger! Suddenly, rage swelled within him, as a colossal amount of energy forced its way out. A massive explosion, that of at least fifth teen kilotons erupted from the wake of the massive amount of sudden energy.

"Okay get him out of there, he's going to overload this thing if he goes any further." Beatrix ordered

Immediately the Hyper Training room shut, with Snake standing in the middle of the pad white room. As he left the room, Beatrix followed out of the control room.

"Way to go, you nearly destroyed our trillion dollar equipment, once again." The commander sarcastically said.

Snake merely grinned.

"We've got another mission for you." Beatrix said as he handed Snake a folder, with photos, papers and maps.

"South Africa?" Snake asked

"Yes, we've got Confederates killing Republic colonists."

"This isn't abnormal, so why the sudden solo mission to stop it?" Snake asked suddenly

Beatrix looked him in the eyes, beginning to question why Snake asked about the mission.

"We've tracked their leader to the camp and unit that is behind the attacks. He calls himself 'Alexander'. Your objective is to kill him, his lieutenants and his family."

"His family too, sir?" Suddenly concerned asking.

"Yes, his family Lieutenant. Your questions are putting you out of line!" The commander exclaimed.

Snake shook his head, realizing he was stepping out of line. He caught himself.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." He apologized.

"Good. You have your orders, get your gear and meet in Hangar 18 at 1500 hours."

"Yes, sir." Snake said, following with a salute to his commander.

Beatrix simple returned the salute before taking his reluctant leave.

Hours later, over the darkened skies of South Africa, inside Confederate Territory, flying at an altitude of 30,000 feet the plane began to near its targeted drop zone.

"Nearing drop zone, 10 minutes. Strap up." The pilot said over the intercom.

"CAVOK. Green Light." Beatrix said.

Snake stood up, sliding his parachute onto his back. He took one last long drag of his cigar, before tossing it out the back. Putting on his helmet and O2 mask on, he saw the green light go on.

"Drop zone confirmed. Deploy!"

_Spread your wings…_

Snake looked back to where he heard the voice come from. He must've been hearing things. As he walked to the edge of the ramp, he took in a deep breathe, before jumping out, somersaulting forwards, going straight down. He was plummeting down nearing 130 miles per hour, as he suddenly began to feel lighter and lighter by the second. The pressure of air resistance was becoming less and less by the second. Almost as if he was growing wings…

5,000 feet.

4,000 feet.

3,000 feet.

2,000 feet.

1,000 feet.

Snake checked his altimeter, finding himself at the release point for his 'chute. He pulled the cord, the black, rectangular parachute releasing itself, immediately slowing Snake's decent. The jungle treetop could be seen clearly now, as his decent brought him closer to it. He was coming in way too fast. Not as he planned! He snapped the parachute from his back, letting him crash into the trees limbs and branches. Once he hit the ground, he tumbled and rolled forwards. Seconds later he stopped himself, skidding against the ground near the edge of the cliff.

_Whew…_

Taking in a deep breath, he stood up slowly, cautiously looking over the cliff side. A steep drop and a deathly one at that. He looked out onto the massive jungle that lay before him at the base of the hill. He could see the target village near by down there, as well as a military outpost half a mile north of it. Now he just wondered how the hell he was getting down there…

Suddenly he began to feel that light weight feeling once again. He looked at the ground, only to find himself not with both feet planted on the dirt and above a few inches the ground. What the hell was happening to him!? Just as quickly as it happened, it disappeared. Both feet flat on the ground again. This was too fucked up. He simply shook his head, as he headed through the jungle behind him.

Nearly half an hour later after sneaking through an enemy infested jungle, he reached the outskirts of village. The Confederate commander, 'Alexander' had made this village his new little home.

_Not for long…_

He could see the gate of the feeble palisade wall that surrounded the village. Only two sentries were posted outside…

_Too easy…_

He reached on his back, sliding around his DCR-19 Ranger Rifle. From his vest pocket he pulled out the rifles modular silencer. Once attached he took steady aim at the guard on the left.

Ffft! One.

Ffft! Two.

Clear.

Once he got to the wall, he threw a rappelling hook over its top side, and quickly climbed over. As he took cover behind a small hut, he checked right, left, then his back.

Clear.

He could see the once, 'Town Center', but now 'Alexander's' home. It'd be hell once Snake was through with him. Pressing his back against the side of the small hut, he creped around the corner, then dashed swiftly into the bush at the side of the stairs of the target building. He looked up as he heard the sound of a door sliding open. Ducking back into the cover of the bush, he could see a lone guard exiting the building. From the looks of his rank upon his shoulder, Snake could identify him as one of the Lieutenants. As he walked down the stairs, and going past Snake's direction, he soon found himself choking. Sitting quietly in the bushed, Snake struck from the shadows, telekinetically choking his target. Seconds later the Lieutenant slumped to the ground, dead, with his eyes white and rolled in the back of his skull. Shaking his head, Snake snapped back to reality, finding the dead corpse of the lieutenant before him.

_How the..?_

He patted the side of his head.

_Just finish the mission, and then ask questions later._

He dragged the body into the bush, and proceeded into the house.

After infiltrating the entire house and eliminating all enemies except for his targeted objectives, Snake found himself at the door of the master room. He could once again, just like at Tacit, feel the energies and life forces of those inside the room. This time it was as if he was right next to them…

He took an FG-9 Flash bang/Smoke Grenade from his vest, pulled the pin, slid the door open, then tossed it inside. As the flash blinded and smoke clouded the inside, Snake swiftly moved inside, unsheathing his Katana's from his back. Slaughtering left, and right. Blood covered the ground and the walls with its dark red color. Once the smoke cleared, a young beautiful woman, and two young kids, a boy and girl, were all that remained. He looked them dead in the eyes, from behind his visor. No way…

There was no way he could kill them, they were innocent…

"Freeze!"

Snake immediately dropped his blades, before slowly raising his hands.

"On your knees, slowly!"

He obeyed obediently.

The man kicked Snake's blades away and he came to his front, now looking Snake in his cold eyes. It was Alexander himself. Sneaky bastard…

As their eyes locked, Snake could feel the tension of energy between them. Suddenly his target was gripping one side of his head, and screaming in pain. It was as if Snake had some kind of hold on his brain, on his mind, crushing it like a thin aluminum can. Snapping back to reality, he found his target face flat on the ground, blood coming from his mouth and ears. He stood up, looking around sharply, then at the young lady and two children.

His mission or his beliefs?

Duty or personal feelings?

He honestly didn't know…

Technically he didn't have feelings. He was a cold blooded killing machine that followed his every order and completed every mission no matter the circumstance.

Then why could he think on his own?

Letting out a heavy sigh, he exited the room.

Once he exfiltrated the village, choppers extracted him from a remote field near by, then returned to base. When returned he was called in for his debriefing. Knocking on the door as he got there, it opened before him, allowing him to step inside. He stood before his commander at full attention. At first Kaine said nothing, as he lit a cigar up.

"Overall…the mission was a failure…" He said pausing for a second afterwards.

"…not only did you fail to erase all evidence of your presence and existence, you failed to eliminate ALL objective targets!"

"—Sir" Snake unlawfully interrupted.

"--Not a single word Lieutenant, remain at attention!" The commander barked at him.

Snake snapped back to attention. After a seemingly forever silence, Snake spoke.

"Sir, his wife and children were innocent. They had no dirt, no blood stained on their hands—"

"—Lieutenant I do not care! The fact of the matter is you failed to carry out your objectives!"

Kaine let out a heavy sigh.

"Get out of my sight, dismissed Lieutenant." He said lastly.

With that, Snake left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Conspiracy**

"I believe sending him on this mission should give us the results we need, to determine success or failure of this project."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Aye, agreed."

"The mission will be set for two days from now."

Each figure nodded in accordance with one another. For their sake, they'd hope they were right and it wasn't a failure…

The sound of knocking on a door could be heard as Snake walked to his door.

"Snake! Open up, it's me Kneader!" The voice called out.

"Alright!" He called out, as he opened the door.

Kneader stood before the door, breathing heavily, apparently having ran here. Kneader was a fairly tall guy, light brown hair, deep hazel eyes and shortened elf ears. He was Mutt-Breed as the Plagus called him, for he was half elf and half human. Father a former battalion commander within the 32nd Infantry Division of the ancient Redsand Warriors unit. His mother was human, just a simple lady who caught the mans cold heart. Mutt-Breeds were slightly looked down upon, but some had useful skills in certain fields, much like Kneader, whom was a Signals Intelligence Expert. SIGINT for short. He had some combat experience having fought in a couple of battles of the war.

That's how he and Snake met. In the Battle of the Himalayas, the SIGINT Unit Kneader was in was trapped along with the 10th Armored Core and 82nd Mountain Division by Axis forces coming in from the former Chinese Republic. Snake and his infamous HUNTERS Unit were sent in to recover the trapped SIGINT Unit, while the 95th Airborne and 101st Mountain Divisions fought off the oppressing Axis forces. Nearly the entire SIGINT Unit was wiped out in the battle, all but a select few; Kneader included.

"Commander Kaine wants--"He paused to catch his breath.

"--To see you," He finished.

"Guess I'm not suspended anymore." Snake replied rolling his blue eyes somewhat.

"I don't know my friend, I just saw him with some folders in his hand, the usual mission folders."

"Heh, great." Snake sarcastically said

_Pfft, not_

"Well I must be going, more errands to run. See you around, Snake!" He said as he took his leave, jogging away.

Snake simply nodded, then went back inside. He laced his boots, and then slipped on a tan brown tight shirt. Ten minutes or so later he arrived at the commander's office. The door was cracked a tiny bit, though Snake knocked before walking inside.

"Ah yes, Lieutenant there you are. Come, sit." He said gesturing to the leather seat.

As Snake sat down, the commander pulled out a box of cigars and handed it to him,

"Cigar?"

"No, thank you, sir."

The commander shrugged as he lit his Cuban cigar then took a puff of it.

"We've lifted your suspension, as you can probably tell. And we have another mission for you that is of grave importance to the war." He said, putting a folder on Snake's lap.

Snake opened it as the commander continued talking.

"Central Asia now, in the former People's Republic of China, which is now the Chinese Republic in Axis Power territory. This is a Black Op, so all evidence must be erased." He paused taking another puff.

"We've got rouge GRN General, named Vik Rikovich. He commanded the 82nd Mountain Division during the Battle of the Himalayas. He also commanded the 95th Airborne Division, and then was Joint Chief of Staffs for the Republic military. He also headed development of the Mammoth Mk. IV Assault Carrier project and was a lead developer on your project. After the Battle, he resigned from his position of Chief of Staffs, then stepped down as head of the Mammoth project. Then he simply disappeared afterwards. Just until recently we had SEEKER Units searching for him, until he sprang up in China. This mission could turn the tide of the war, for if he lives….well you get the idea, Lieutenant."

Snake nodded closing the folder after looking through it.

"He is in coalition with an Axis general by the codename of Black Wasp. So far, they've just been building up the Chinese forces, but we've been lead to believe he is also re-developing the Mammoth project for the Axis Powers. Your objective is simple. Take out General Rikovich."

"Is this a solo op?" Snake simply asked

Kaine nodded, as Snake's eyes then lowered. It began to raise questions in his head. Why would they send a single operative to take out a high profile target in the middle a hot zone? It was suicide…

"You have your objectives. Dismissed Lieutenant." The commander said as Snake saluted to him, before he returned the salute back.

Before Snake exited the office, the commander said one last thing,

"Semper Fi."

Hours later he was in the war-torn city of Beijing, crossing through the enemies land illegally. Thankfully one side of the city was nearly annihilated and uninhabitable from the nuclear bombs from 

nearly 60 years ago. Plus it had a key route to the command center of the unit based here. Couldn't ask for a better situation.

"Snake you read me? It's Hank."

"Roger. Where's Kneader?"

"Kneader was called in for a different mission that's being conducted in Eastern Russia."

"Ah…" He said disappointment in his voice.

Hank was a Systems Communications Specialist, whom was a 2nd Lieutenant. He was a good guy, tall, blonde hair with glasses covering his blue eyes. He graduated from the West Point Academy in the United States before the outbreak of the war. Then he was soon stationed in Germany in the European Union. Once the GRN was formed and the war broke out, he quickly left Germany and joined the GRN in South America. Afterwards he attended the Republic Military Academy, excelling in Communications Technology. He, along with Kneader and other former and current SIGINT operatives helped develop the KODEK system.

"So how's China?" He asked mockingly.

"Smells like shit here…"

Snake could hear Hank laughing in the background.

"Okay well you apparently got a bit luckier than usual with no enemy occupation on this side of the city. You are ten meters from a tall eight story apartment building. Get to the roof of it, and then you should see a tall radar tower a few kilometers away."

As Hank explained it all, Snake was already near them. A few minutes later and we he was.

"Okay, I see the tower and a command post across from it"

"Roger, infiltrate it, and it should lead to a tall skyscraper ten kilometers north from your current--"

Again Snake was already on the move. Hank hated it.

"--position. DAMMIT SNAKE!"

In the background he could hear the sound of gunfire, explosions and screams of terror. After a few seconds it was silent.

A pause.

"You done?"

CRACK! The sound of one's neck snapping.

"Thank you…" Hank said sarcastically.

"…You're welcome." Snake replied.

As he looked for Intel inside the command post, he saw one of the screens' information, coded of course, but still useful none the less.

"Hank, check this out I'm sending it to you over the PDA."

He hooked his small nanotech PDA up to the terminal and began to immediately transfer the data.

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"It's encrypted alright, pretty damn good too." He exclaimed the sound of enthusiasm in his voice.

BOOM! The sound of an explosion going off in the background.

"The hell was that Snake!?"

"No evidence…"

A pause, before Snake continued on to the targeted building.

Nearly an hour later after infiltrating much of the target tower, he was near the top floor where the rouge general was located. He could sense him, he was directly above Snake. The sensational power feeling was running through him again…

_Come Nosferatu…come…_

Snake looked up before punching straight through the floor above him, instantly feeling a pair of legs, grabbing them, bringing them down. Even through the dust, he could somehow see the generals face.

"Hhaaa!!" He lunged his arms out, shooting a beam of blue colored energy sending the general flying back.

_Good, very good, Nosferatu…_

"Why do you keep calling me that!?"

_It's what you are._

His coarse, crackly Russian sounded voice echoed in his head.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Immortal Vampire Soldier!"

The voice was behind him now, as he then felt a pair of hands upon his shoulders. All of a sudden, he could feel something happening to his teeth. His canine teeth were lengthening and sharpening. Suddenly he could feel his senses sharpening, everything was more acute. His eyesight more perfect than ever, hearing and smelling sharper, feeling more sensitive and acute.

"This is what you are. This is what _they_ made."

Anger swelled him, as rage flowed through his dark veins, with his power rising. What was this, and how the hell was it happening?

Instantly he felt a lust of hunger within him, a lust for blood…

Before he knew it, he found himself turned around, biting deeply into the generals neck, draining him of every ounce of his warm blood dry from his carcass.

"Fulfill your…d-destiny…Snake…"

As the last cold words left his mouth, his body went limp, eyes going cold, and lifeless. Snake let go of his body, wiping the blood from his mouth. A lustful hiss of pure sensation escaped his lips…

Then knocking on the door could be heard as well as the sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs with much haste.

"General! Are you there, sir!?"

No answer. Only dead silence.

"Smash it down!"

BEEP!

BOOOOM!

As the door exploded, the troops swarming inside, Snake simply stood there over the general's corpse. His eyes were a blood red color now, his canine teeth now lengthened fangs, and red sparks of powerful energy shooting off of him. The soldiers looked down, finding the general dead at his feet.

"Take'em down!" The soldier ordered raising his rifle and opening fire.

The rest of the soldiers followed opening fire upon Snake as well, unloading round and clip after clip at where Snake was. Eventually after a couple of minutes, the gunfire stopped, and dust clouded the room.

"Clear the room. Find his body." The lead soldier ordered.

They searched through most of the rubble and debris as the dust began to settle. Once it was thin enough to see through the could all see a shaded figure through the smoke, standing tall with a dark red aura around him, sparks shooting off of him.

The soldiers all stepped back, fear overwhelming them. It was him, he was alive! How!?

"Open fi--"The commanding soldier was cut short as he body fell to the ground before the last words could escape his lips. The shaded figure of Snake now stood where the commanding soldier once stood. The smoke cleared suddenly, Snake fully visible to his enemies.

They saw him, and just as instantly he was gone. Somehow the smoke returned like a plaguing fog. Screams came out as small bursts of gunfire went off here and there throughout the room. Killing them all left and right, with no mercy, in cold blood, without an ounce of remorse. This is what he truly was…

More and more soldier poured into the room trying to aid their comrades. It was no use; they were dying as instantly as they appeared. The power within Snake was rising steadily, at an alarmingly fast rate. He felt like the power was about to explode from within him. The sensation he felt from each man he killed, fueled his power and this feeling. It was like gasoline to a fire…

He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much!

"RRRAAGGHHH!!" He roared out like a raging beast, the red aura and energy surrounding his body, expanding greatly, before exploding.

A massive explosion erupted from within the tower, of red blood color, then going in a chain reaction all the way down each with an explosion near a yield of 55 kilotons. Light so bright, as if the sun had exploded engulfed the city, incinerating it. It could almost be seen from space…


End file.
